


Bellow Diamond Summer Bash 2020

by Phantomzoom98



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomzoom98/pseuds/Phantomzoom98
Summary: Hello everyone! Here is my stories for Bellow Diamond Summer Bash! I hope you all enjoy it cause I sure did writing it! Thank you for reading my lovelies!
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 34





	1. Day 1: Change | Healing

**Bellow Diamond Summer Bash 2020**

**Day 1: Change | Healing**

Yellow was sitting at her desk, working on a Citrine that had been used as an experiment for the Cluster. She was careful but she already had fixed many gems that were broken by her experiments to get rid of the Earth. Citrine was a friend of Chert’s and Flint’s, they found her around where the Cluster was. Yellow wasn’t paying attention really until she heard the familiar sound that she hated. She heard a tiny explosion and the sound a gem dropping to the floor. She had used old powers again, the powers she vowed never to allow to leave her hands again. It hurt enough that she used them on the one thing she loved most over anything, even herself. She had used her powers on Blue Diamond and it still hurt to this day. Her non- existent heart ached every time that she thought of it, her gem burned with guilt as well. Yellow looked down at her desk at the lifeless small, yellowish-orange gem that now was complete. She bunched up her hands in anguish and guilt, some more of her older powers escaped. She needed to leave before something else happened that she would regret.

“Hey, Pearl, could you do me a favor?” Yellow said to her old servant through the Diamond line.

“Yes, Yellow?” Yellow Pearl responded.

“Please take care of this Citrine until she reforms, I’ll be indisposed for some time.”

“I will, Yellow.”

“Thank you, Pearl.” and Yellow Diamond hung up the line.

Yellow leaned down towards her desk and breathed out, trying to calm down. But it wasn’t working. Her old powers were still vibrating inside of her, wanting to get out, to be used for destruction again. Sparks started to fly off from her gloved hands again. She rushed to get up, almost tripping over her chair. Running out of her room, away, away from the pain of the past. She didn’t care what gem saw her running or crying for that matter. Yellow didn’t know where she was running to but somehow, she ended up in front of Blue Diamond’s new room. It was where Blue would use her new powers to make gems feel better, bring happiness to them after what the Diamonds did for millennia. Yellow stood before the door, pondering whether she should go in or not. She didn’t want to bother Blue and spill her emotions in her lover’s, but she wanted to see her. She wanted to hold her, love her, tell her how much she was sorry for what she did to her. To feel her soft hands across her face, to be able to see her beautiful cerulean eyes stare deep into her golden ones. Yellow’s body started to move, by instinct into Blue’s room. She didn’t knock, she already knew she was always welcome into her lover’s room no matter what. Blue Diamond was laying on one of her clouds, close to the floor but not touching it. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed alone in her room. Her body laid against the cloud; it comforted the large gem. She didn’t notice Yellow entering the room at all. It was empty besides the two Diamonds now. Yellow Diamond sighed and fell to her knees, her hands pressing on them as she started to cry even more. Slowly, she brought her knees to her chest and leaned against the door. Her emotions escaping her like her powers would in the past. She wasn’t paying attention as her eyes burned from the tears fell. Blue woke up after hearing her counterpart fall to the floor, she knew something was wrong. Blue Diamond got up off her cloud and looked at Yellow, seeing her cry made her non- existent heartache. She walked over to Yellow, sitting next to her, wrapping her arms around her lover and resting her head on Yellow’s. In a matter of seconds, Yellow reached over to Blue and pulled her lover closer to her. She laid Blue on her chest. Blue looked up towards Yellow, her face was tear-stained and her eyes red. Yellow’s tears falling on Blue’s face, but Blue didn’t care.

“So, Yellow, what happened?” Blue Diamond asked.

“I-I poofed a gem again, Blue…with my powers…” Yellow said while she continued to cry.

“I already know that you didn’t mean it, Yellow.”

“But Blue, I used my powers again! The one thing I promised to never use again!”

“It was an accident, Yellow. Accidents happen, you of all people should know that.”

“But, Blue, my powers aren’t used for that anymore. My powers are used to help heal gems now, not poof them for long periods.”

Blue sighed and continued to rub Yellow’s face with her hands. Her lover stroking her bluish-white hair as they continued to talk to each other.

“Yellow, you aren’t perfect, none of us are. We will always make mistakes, but we can always fix them if we try to. I know that Citrine isn’t going to be mad at you after the other gems explain what happened.”

“But Blue, my old powers, I-” but Blue put her finger over Yellow’s mouth.

“No, Yellow, listen to me. It’s alright, it will get better. Your old powers will always be there, but your new ones will always overpower them. Sure they will get out every so often but, all of the gems know that you don’t mean any harm anymore. You need to rest my love; it will all get better. Trust me, now come, lay with me on one of my clouds.”

“Blue…I love you so much…”

“I love you, too, Yellow. Now, lay down with me” Blue said as she walked over to a cloud big enough for both of them.

Blue laid down on the cloud first, Yellow following her after. The two diamonds intertwined their bodies. Yellow wrapped her arms around Blue while Blue rested her head on her lover’s chest and her warm gem. Their legs slightly intertwined together. Blue wrapped her arms around Yellow’s body as she sighed in content. The two of them rested inside of Blue Diamond’s room, slowly falling asleep. They weren’t disturbed by any other gems. The two Diamonds clung to each other, not wanting to let go ever. Blue and Yellow healed each other…


	2. Day 2: Cloud Nine | Green Thumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Cloud Nine | Green Thumbs

**Bellow Diamond Summer Bash 2020**

**Day 2: Cloud Nine | Green Thumbs**

Y’all know I can’t write a Diamond week without some gemling fic in there!

Blue was on cloud nine, she couldn’t feel anything and could barely see anything in front of her. She at least thought she was on cloud nine at least. There was a consistent ringing that she heard ever since it happened, drowning out all the other noises in the room. The pain was coming back, but she didn’t let it bother her. But still, nothing was coherent to her at all, except Yellow Diamond. Her loving wife was standing next to her, holding her hand tightly, whispering loving words into her ear.

“You did wonderful, my love. I’m so proud of you. You are the strongest gem I know…” Yellow whispered into Blue’s ear as she stroked her hair messed up hair.

Blue tried to answer back but her body was too weak. She wasn’t going to retreat into her gem, she was just out of energy. Blue could barely hear White Diamond talking or the little bundle of blankets that was held in her arms. She knew what it was, and she wanted it. Blue started to push herself off of the bed, but she was pushed back down by Yellow. Annoyed, she looked at Yellow.

“Blue, don’t, you are too tired to push yourself up. Rest, my love, you need it.”

“But I want to hold her Yellow. Let me see our daughter, please!”

“I know, in a few minutes, let me make sure you are alright to do it.”

Yellow helped Blue into a better position to hold their daughter. The young Diamond was squirming and crying in the arms of White Diamond, who helped deliver her a mere few minutes ago. White turned around to look at Blue and she smiled, happy for Blue and Yellow.

“I am alright, let me hold her already!”

“Impatient as always Blue,” White said as she laughed, slowly handing the crying gemling to her mother.

“She’s beautiful…” Blue said breathlessly as she saw her daughter for the first.

“I know, Blue, she looks just like you.”

“No, Yellow, she looks like both of us…”

The young Diamond was wrapped in a soft blanket, sniffling as she experienced the new world that she wasn’t used to. Her tears slowly falling down her green face. Her eyes were yellow with blue pupils, a mix between both of her mothers. Blue Diamond slowly unwrapped the blanket and rested her daughter on her chest, so they were closer together. She could feel her soft hair, almost a complete copy of her own. Soft and green like the rest of her body, only lighter. The young diamond ceased her crying as soon as she was close to her mother.

“She wanted her mommy.” White Diamond said and laughed, “I think I’ll excuse myself now. Rest well, Blue.”

“Thank you, White, for everything. You rest well too.”

White smiled and left the room, leaving the new family of three Diamonds alone. Yellow was standing at the end of the bed, looking in awe at Blue Diamond and their daughter. Seeing how strong her wife was for carrying their daughter and going through so much pain to have her. She noticed something earlier when White Diamond was still holding their daughter. She didn’t know if Blue noticed it yet. Her gem, located on her chest.

“So, Blue, did you see her gem yet?”

“Hm? No, I haven’t, have you seen it yet?”

“Yes, look on her chest, Blue.”

Blue Diamond slowly picked up their sleeping daughter off of her chest, gasping at what she saw. On their daughter’s chest was a gem, shaped exactly like Yellow Diamond’s.

“She has your gem, it’s beautiful.”

“I wish she had yours, Blue.”

“Why, Yellow? I love your gem more.”

“Why should she have the gem of a tyrannical dictator like me, Blue?”

“Yellow, stop, I was the same way. We were all tyrannical dictators, but we shouldn’t let the past cloud our future or our daughter’s.”

“I know, Blue, it’s just that I still feel guilty for what I have done.”

“Don’t, Yellow.” 

“I won’t, I promise, Blue.”

“Thank you, Yellow, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Blue.”

Yellow Diamond walked over to the chair near Blue Diamond and tried to sit down but Blue Diamond grabbed her shirt.

“Please, lay with me, Yellow. Lay with us.”

“Are you sure there is enough room? You need to rest, Blue.”

“There is plenty of room for all three of us. Now, get up here.”

“Alright, Blue,” Yellow said and laughed.

Yellow slowly got up on the bed with her wife and their daughter. She laid down next to Blue, Blue turned around to face her. Their little gemling was snuggled in between them, asleep with no care in the world. She knew she was safe from whatever lived beyond Homeworld. Yellow hoped she wouldn’t be awoken by the gems of Homeworld celebrating for the Diamonds. Even though they no longer were their leaders, the gems still cared for them. Spinel was probably celebrating with them, waiting to see her new “sister”. Blue and Yellow wanted her to be there to see her but Spinel told them that she didn’t want to cause any issues, so she stayed away. She would visit during the next rotation of cycles though she said.

“You know, Blue, we still haven’t given our daughter a name.”

“I know, I was thinking about green names.”

“Which one do you like best, Blue?”

“I like the name, Jade. It is the name of a gem type as well.”

“Isn’t that the name of the fusion I poofed that time at the ball?”

“I know, Yellow, I just thought it would be fitting since she is sort of like a fusion of both of us.”

“I think it’s perfect, Blue.”

Blue Diamond looked down at their daughter and said, “Our Jade, our daughter. We love you so much, Jade, and we will always love you.”

Yellow smiled and ran her hand through Jade’s soft hair, the small gem moving slightly before falling back asleep. Yellow then wrapped her arms around Blue Diamond, both of them drifting off to sleep like their daughter. The whole family of Diamonds was now on cloud nine.


	3. Day 3: Proposal | Songs | Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Proposal | Songs | Dance
> 
> I am super late, I know. I had a job and I was getting ready for law school. But here you go!

**Bellow Diamond Summer Bash 2020**

**Day 3: Proposal | Songs | Dance**

The ballroom was dimly lit, slow music filled the air as the two of them danced alone in privacy. No one to bother them, no duties to attend to anymore. Just the two of them able to spend time with each other any time they wanted to and for as long as they wanted. It was beautiful music really, given to them by Steven when they lasted visited Earth. A collection of songs that the humans danced to as well when they were with their lovers. Yellow and Blue Diamond clung to each other as they slowly swayed around the room. Blue’s head resting on Yellow’s shoulder with Yellow resting her chin on Blue’s soft hair. Their fingers intertwined, touching as Yellow’s hands were ungloved for once. Blue appreciated that Yellow wasn’t wearing her gloves. She enjoyed feeling her lover’s soft hands instead of her rough gloves that she wore constantly. Hiding in the darkness, unknown to the two dancing Diamonds, was Spinel and White Diamond. Both of them were watching Blue and Yellow.

“Sooo, White, what are Blue and Yellow doing right now?”, Spinel asked. 

“They are dancing together, Spinel,” White said.

“They look really happy. Why are they looking at each other like that?”

“They are looking at each lovingly.”

“What is lovingly, White?”

“Lovingly means that they are looking at each other with love.”

“Ohhhhh, I get it now…White?”

“Yes, Spinel?”

“Do you think Pink ever loved me like Blue and Yellow love each other?”

White’s breathing stopped, she never thought that Spinel would ever ask a question like that. But she understood why. Spinel was left in a garden for thousands and thousands of years by Pink. Forgotten about, not remembered, left to wither away like the rest of Pink’s belongings in this world. It was partially Diamond's fault too, remembering how they disregarded other gems like their own property.

“Spinel, Pink loved you, but it was a different kind of love. You see how we love Steven and he loves us?”

“Yes, I know we all love Steven.”

“It’s a love for family. We are a giant family-like Steven said. Blue and Yellow are in love with each other, it's different.”

“But does that mean they don’t love me?” Spinel’s hair started to droop down.

“Of course not, Spinel, they love you deeply.”

Spinel looked at White and smiled. She hugged White and they continued to watch Blue and Yellow dance. The two dancing Diamonds knew they were being watched but they waited till the right moment to catch their eavesdroppers. White and Spinel weren’t exactly that quiet while they spoke to each other. Quietly, Blue told Yellow to follow her over to the side of the ballroom.

Blue Diamond said, “Have you noticed our audience, my love?”

Yellow Diamond smiled and said, “I noticed them when they first entered the room. Spinel and White, no matter how much they try, aren’t very stealthy gems.”

“Let’s dance some more and then surprise them.”

“And I thought I was the evil one between us, Blue.”

“Far from it, my love, you are the angel.” and Blue reached up to cup Yellow’s soft face. She pulled Yellow’s head down to kiss her on the lips, threading her fingers through Yellow’s coarse hair.

“Blue….did you really have to do that?”

“Yes, Yellow, you ought to change your hair more often. Maybe even take care of it as I do.”

“I don’t have-” but Blue put her finger on Yellow’s lips, stopping her from talking.

“Don’t use that excuse anymore, we are no longer conquering planets. And we have a lifetime to fix the wrongs we have done. You need to take time for yourself and I don’t mean to spend time with me. For yourself alone.”

“Alright, Blue.”

“If you don’t, I’ll make you.” Blue grinned smugly

“It’s time for you to be quiet now, Blue. I don’t want them to hear us.”

_I want to swim in your current  
Carry me out, up and away  
I want to float  
On every word you say  
Want to be underneath your weather  
Every cloud and ray of sun  
I want to float  
In between every one  
In between every one_

Yellow held onto Blue’s hand, pulling her gently back out to the ballroom floor. Slowly, the two Diamonds started to dance again.

_I want to sink down like a stone_

_You never lost me, you never broke_

_I want to be adrift on your radio_

_Oh, take me under, take me home, the undertow._

Blue rested her head on Yellow’s shoulder again, the two of them swaying to the sound of the music. Their bodies in sync with each other. They were truly each other’s weakness like White said.

_I want to be all of a sudden  
Every wave and undertow  
I want to float  
Everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go_

The two of them continued to dance until the last lyrics of the song played. They slowly were making their way out of view of White Diamond and Spinel. Both Blue and Yellow still wanted to scare them. Also, remind them that eavesdropping is still not nice even if you have a partner to do it with and even if that partner was a Diamond.

_I want to sink down like a stone  
You never lost me, you never broke  
I want to be adrift on your radio  
Oh, take me under, take me home (the undertow)  
I want to sink down like a stone (the undertow)  
You never lost me, you never broke (the undertow)  
I want to be adrift on your radio…_

Blue and Yellow Diamond sneaked up behind Spinel and White Diamond. The two of them were wondering where Blue and Yellow went. Little did they know, the gems they were looking for were directly behind them.

Spinel said, “I wonder where Blue and Yellow went.”

White Diamond said, “Probably to do what Blue said earlier.”

“And what would that be, White?” Blue said as she stood behind the taller gem matriarch.

“AHHHHH!!!!!” White screamed as she scrambled to get up.

“You scared her well, my love!” Yellow said as she started to laugh.

“Next time, don’t eavesdrop on us and fail to keep yourselves quiet.”

White and Spinel shook their heads nervously, sweating as they got caught. Blue turned back to face Yellow, grabbed her hand, and the two Diamonds walked out of the ballroom. Leaving White and Spinel, frozen as if they were complete stones, shocked after getting caught.

Blue and Yellow wanted to continue their dance alone….

Sorry, I am months late! The song in the story is Undertow by Lisa Hannigan, Blue Diamond’s VA!


	4. Day 4: Regret | Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Regret | Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I am so so late. Life has been awful, utterly awful. My motivation has been 0 for months.

Yellow Diamond sat in her command room, staring at the many screens that were displayed in front of her. She had so many colonies to look after, to dismantle, along with her armies of gems. She had to, she had to do it for Steven, for Pink. But she was working herself to cracking her gem. The eye bags under her eyes rivaled Blue’s if not worse. She refused to rest, as her stubborn old ways crept back upon her. There was so much to fix and she wanted to do it quickly even though the Diamonds had an infinite amount of time to do it. Counting the full rotations of cycles that had passed on Homeworld, Yellow had been in her working room for nearly three of them. No gem dared to bother her, as they knew the lack of respite made the Diamond’s emotions haywire. The only gem that dared bother her, besides White Diamond, was standing in the doorway of her room: Blue Diamond. Her beloved, leaning on the doorframe, her arms crossed and her face clearly depicting her annoyance. Blue left her alone for the first rotation of cycles, figuring that she was just finishing up late. Then she continued to work into the next rotation and then the next one after that which is when Blue had enough.

“Yellow…” Blue said, with a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

Yellow continued to work on her holo- screen, not noticing Blue calling her.

“Yellow,” Blue said again, more stern.

Yellow closed one of her holo- screens but didn’t turn around to Blue.

“Yellow!” Blue yelled.

Yellow spun around in her chair, finally noticed Blue in her doorway. She was no longer leaning against the doorway. Rather, she was standing in the middle of it, her arms still crossed and angry.

“Blue? What are you here for, my love?”

“Don’t call me “my love” when you have been working for three straight rotations!”

“I have not been working that long, Blue. I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You have. You haven’t rested at all and your eye bags are starting to rival mine. You need to rest.”

“No, Blue, you don’t understand. I have to finish fixing this-”

“Yellow! You are a Diamond for star's sake! You have an infinite amount of time to fix the problems we have caused, don’t crack your gem by overworking yourself!”

“YOU DON’T GET IT, BLUE! IT’S NOT ME THAT HAS TIME, IT’S STEVEN!” Yellow yelled with her eyes closed, not realizing what she did.

Blue flinched and her eyes started to fill up with tears as she stared at her lover. She froze in the doorway before starting to turn around. Yellow opened her eyes finally, looking at Blue and realizing what she did.

“Blue, wait!” Yellow said as Blue started to run away to her own room.

Blue didn’t answer back as she ran towards the warp pad, Yellow following behind her. Blue didn’t want to be near here, didn’t want to experience what happened in the past between them. Blue didn’t want them to go back to their old ways but Yellow’s sudden retort reminded her of those ways. She leaped onto the warp pad, it sprung to life under her feet and sent her to her room. Yellow, desperately, leaped to catch her before she warped away but it didn’t happen. Instead, Yellow went into the ground. Her fall shaking the hallway and knocking over any gem near her.

A Citrine next to Yellow said, “Are you alright, Yellow?”

Yellow Diamond scrambled up and said, “Yes! I am alright!”

Yellow quickly made her way onto the warp pad which sent her towards Blue’s room. The door was closed but a bluish aura surrounded it, reminding her of their past. The hours when she and Blue would lay together on a cushion, where Blue would cry into her chest as she mourned Pink Diamond’s shattering. She herself stoic as she didn’t have time to mourn, rather, she didn’t let herself mourn. Diamonds were strong, they didn’t need to let their emotions out. But she was wrong, Steven showed them all that they were wrong. Yellow slowly walked towards the door, afraid of how she hurt Blue. How she went back to her old ways. She stood before the door, pushing it open gently. The room was dark and it was raining. Raining inside of the Diamond palace could only mean one thing, Blue was upset. Her new powers did have some of the tendencies of her old ones, still affected by her emotions. Blue was laying up in the room on one of her clouds. A blue hue encompassed the room as well as she walked into the room, the door closing on its own. Ashamed of her actions, Yellow fell to her knees. Gripping the sides of her arms, she started to cry. Not from Blue’s powers, but her own emotions. She knew she should have never snapped at Blue like that.

“Blue…please come down from there…I am sorry, my love. I know I should have never yelled at you like that…” Yellow said in between harsh sobs.

“Blue, please…”

Blue turned around on her cloud and it lowered from a high point in her room. Floating right in front of Yellow, she leaned towards her beloved. Yellow still had her eyes closed, trying to stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes. Blue, her face a mere few inches away from Yellow’s, grabbed her collar and pulled Yellow onto the cloud with her. Yellow landed right on top of Blue and she tried to move but she was stopped.

“No, don’t move. Please, stay like you are.” Blue said.

“A-alright, Blue.”

Blue raised the cloud back up to the top of her room again so they would not be bothered. She wrapped her arms around Yellow, pulling her lover to lay on her chest. She wanted Yellow to let out her emotions as she did in the past. To cry in her chest as she cried into Yellow’s. Returning the favor after so many years. Yellow tightly hugged Blue, letting her tears flow freely down her face. Not realizing what she was doing, Yellow’s power escaped from her hands into Blue. She zapped her lover by accident.

“See? You needed to relax, my love.” Blue said with a hint of amusement.

“Oh, shut it.”

_The past is regret but it can heal a conflict._


End file.
